The Bookstore
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: When Annabeth and Piper drag Percy and Jason to the bookstore with them, much to the annoyance of the boys of course, this group of guys decide it is okay to hit on Annabeth and Piper. How do the boys react to this? Will Percy and Jason cause a scene?


"Annabeth do we _have_ to stop at the book store? Because I really, REALLY don't want to," whined Percy to his girlfriend as he followed her down the block.

"Yeah, I agree with Percy… which is strange, but can't we just skip it," Jason complained.

On a chilly Autumn day Percy Jackson and Jason Grace had thought they were going to have a fun day out with their girlfriends, but it turned out the girls idea of fun was heading to the bookstore, much to the boys disapproval.

"No, Jason we are not going to skip the bookstore so you two need to quit whining about it," Piper said glancing back to give the two lagging boys a look. The couples kept walking with Annabeth and Piper chatting about different books, and Percy and Jason grumbling about it behind their backs.

As the store came into view Percy gave Jason a mischievous look and came to a halt on the sidewalk, and Jason stopped as well to see what he was up too. Not hearing anymore footsteps behind them the girls stopped their conversation and turned around to face their boyfriends. As Annabeth began to open her mouth to figure out what the hold up was Percy started his plan. He dropped to his knees and began to grovel.

"Please, please, please, Wisegirl don't do this to me. I don't think my poor heart can take it. You don't want a dead boyfriend now do you? The bookstore is an evil place filled with words that love to torture me. They swirl around my head and try and decapitate me. Don't let it get me Annabeth, all this trip will do is destroy my sanity!" Percy looked up at his girlfriend trying to make tears in his eyes.

"Are you done yet?" she said not amused with his little performance. Seeing her face Percy put on his best puppy dog face and tried again.

"Please? I love you."

"Nope your puppy dog face is not going to work," she said crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring down at her boyfriend who was still on the floor. Percy looked at Jason hoping to have him help out.

"Please Pipes we just.." Jason started to reason to his girlfriend.

Piper cut him off, "Save it Jason we are not changing our minds." Jason glanced at his friend still on the floor and put his head down ashamed that they couldn't change the girl's minds. Percy got off the floor giving a defeated look and did the same. The boys walked behind their girlfriends to the doors of the bookstore shuffling their feet as they went trying to take as long as possible.

Piper opened the door and walked in dragging Jason with her like he was a pouting puppy. Annabeth did the same but unlike Jason, Percy was still complaining about the bookstore as he was jerked inside.

"AAAAHHH it burns, my eyes, can't breath. I can't believe you can be this cruel…"

"I try," was all Annabeth said as she gives Piper a look saying _can you really believe this_.

Percy kept on saying how awful this was as the girls started towards an aisle. His pouting was starting to gather attention from the other people, mostly strange looks or glares. Fed up with his nonstop whining Annabeth turned around and yelled at the boys to go sit in the front on the store until they were done and to quit being babies. Getting the message Percy and Jason turned and ran off to the chairs in front, and slumped down in them.

Finally having some peace and quiet the girls went off to go look through all the books trying to forget about their boyfriends for a while.

"I can't believe she is really making me do this," Percy thought to himself as he plopped down into a chair at the front of the bookstore next to Jason. He had been hoping that they could of gone to see a movie and then eat junk food, but instead his super smart girlfriend had to be a giant bookworm and wanted to go buy books instead. Then him and Jason had been dragged into coming with the girls. Now normally when it is just himself and Annabeth he could persuade her to skip the store for the day, or if she insists on going he just does his normal 'bug Annabeth until she agrees to do what I want' routine, but because Piper was here she wasn't going to stand for his bugging. Personally Percy thought his routines were great, all he had to do was be really whiny or hug her and try to kiss her until she gives in, but of course she had to be stubborn today. As he sat there Percy kept grumbling to himself about being in the most boring store ever, and was completely oblivious to anything Jason did or said.

Jason gave a loud sigh as he watched his girlfriend and her best friend venture off into the area of evil books. He slumped even further down in his chair as he wondered how long he will have to sit here. Knowing Annabeth they could be here hours. This thought made him groan again and he turned to Percy to see what he thought. Percy was still, after ten minutes, pouting about being at a bookstore, and every time he would get a glimpse of Annabeth walking around he would complain louder about the pain he was being put through.

"Really Percy?" Jason thought as he watched his friend throw a temper tantrum.

Sitting in a store full of books next to a teenager throwing a fit was not what Jason had wanted to do today.

"Couldn't Piper and Annabeth think of something better to do like go to the movies or go eat." Eating sounded good to Jason right now he was starving. He had woken up late and didn't have time to eat breakfast before the girls dragged them on their outing. Jason looked around the room for a clock to see how long they had been here. Spotting the clock he almost had a mini heart attack.

"5 minutes!" he screeched, "We've only been here 5 minutes." Getting a lot of dirty looks for yelling Jason's face started to grow red as he muttered to himself how they will never get out of this death trap at this rate. He decided to watch all the people in the store, and try to gain the reason behind them liking it here. He watched the moms following their kids into the children's section, the adults sitting in chairs with coffee skimming through some of the best seller books, and he watched the teenage boys following some girls around.

His eyes widened in realization of what two girls this group of boys were following. There in front of him were four boys trying to gain the attention of Percy and his girlfriends as they act like nothing is going on.

The boys were following close behind Piper and Annabeth as they moved through the aisles examining different books. Jason could hear them whispering to each other

"That girl with the blonde hair is hot, her friend is pretty good looking too."

"Act like you're reading maybe they will notice us and then we can go talk to them,"

While the boys thought of ways to hit on his girlfriend Jason could feel his anger rising as his fists clenched and his jaw tightened. He couldn't believe what he was watching and he was ready to go put a stop to it.

"Percy," Jason hissed, "Do you see what is going on?" He got no response from his friend so he tried again even louder, but Percy just was not paying attention. Finally Jason changed his tactics and yelled again.

"Perseus Jackson some monsters are attacking Annabeth!" he yelled as he elbowed Percy as hard as he dared in the ribs. This got a response out of him.

"What!" Percy said as he jump out of his seat pulling riptide out of his pocket as he tackled Jason.

"OW man, it's just me," Jason said pushing Percy off of him as he explained what happened.

"Well next time don't hit me," Percy said as he slowly put riptide away as he glared daggers at the boys in question.

Jason told Percy that they should walk over to the girls while Percy thought it would be better to just go beat the guys up, but Jason disapproved saying they should just go talk to the boys then. They walked toward the group of guys trying to control their anger and keep their weapons in their pockets. It wasn't that Jason didn't agree with wanting to just punch the lights out of the boys hitting on his girlfriend. He just didn't want his girlfriend to get mad and yell at him because Piper could get pretty scary when she was mad. Standing behind the boys Jason cleared his throat and tried to loosen his fists.

"Umm excuse me," he said as the boys turned around and he could tell Percy was biting the inside on his mouth to keep from yelling.

"Those girls you are checking out are our girlfriends," he explained glancing as Percy, "I would appreciate if you would just go." The four boys just stared at Jason like he spoke in a different language and then started to laugh. Percy looked at Jason with raised eyebrows mouthing 'what is so funny'.

"You say that you are the boyfriends of those girls? That's funny man, no way that's true," the tallest boy of the group told Jason. Seeing Percy and Jason's growing anger another boy piped up with a smirk on his face, "Well if you say that you are their boyfriends why don't you go over there and show us?"

"Fine!" Percy said not hiding the anger in his voice, "I will."

With that said, Percy gave one final death glare towards the boys and walked down the aisle to where Annabeth and Piper were talking still oblivious to the commotion going on. Annabeth had her back turned to Percy so he went over, and tapped her on the shoulder. The second she turned to him with surprise written all over her face Percy stepped in and kissed her. She stayed frozen in shock for a moment, but when Percy kept kissing her she melted into the kiss putting her hands on his arms as he put his hand behind her head pulling her closer. Percy could hear the complaints about Annabeth really being his girlfriend and he smiled into the kiss glad that he could show them up.

After the kiss ended he put his arm around her waist leading her down the aisle where the teenage boys, Piper, and Jason were. As he walked past them he motioned for his friends to follow him, and he smirk at the boys still staring wide eyed. Percy and Annabeth walked out of the store with Piper and Jason right behind them.

"Okay seaweed brain what was that?" Annabeth said staring Percy down.

"Ya Jason what was going on," Piper said crossing her arms as she looked at Jason.

The two guys took turns telling the girls the whole story about what happened with the group of guys in the store.

"And that is why I took it in my power to show them that you girls are not single," Percy said finishing the story.

"Actually it just seems like you boys were major jealous that other boys were hitting on us," Piper giving Annabeth a look.

"Yeah I agree with Piper," Annabeth said laughing, "And because of your jealousy I didn't get my books so that was a waste."

Percy and Jason stared dumbfounded at their girlfriends as they walk away down the street into the near by coffee shop without them. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Glancing at each other the boys took off down the street in pursuit of their girlfriends.

"So are you saying we aren't your heroes!" they both yelled drawing attention to themselves yet again.

* * *

Hey my lovely readers! This is just a quick one-shot I had written up and thought that because today is a special day for me I would post something.

This story is dedicated to one of my super amazing friends Melissa, HI MELISSA!, who gave me the idea behind this story. I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes that may be in here, I wasn't able to have my friend edit it, so I had to do it myself. So please review, tell me what you thought. Reviews are magical!

Until next time, -WD


End file.
